Urgence Evergreen
Urgece Evergreen is the first known Ice Elemental who lived around the time of the Forgotten Age and primary responsible for failing to stop the comet that hit the earth. Thus becoming Guardion he failed to be, and ended up dying while indirectly creating a new evil onto the world. As of the moment he now lives withing Nigel with the other Ice Elementals of the past. Where while the two hate each other, Evergreen warns Nigel that things are coming, and fast. Appearance Evergreen appears as a old man with a long white beard, icy blue skin, a curved nose and wears a blue robe and golden gauntlets with a sheathed sword and belt with a green buckle. He also has bird-like legs and feet. Personality Evergreen's great power and status as the first Ice Elemental made him arrogant and overconfident of his own abilities. A example of this is when he freezes the other elementals, Chatsberry, Balthus, and Slimy D, when they rejected his plan of creating a crown that could grant the users greatest desire. Evergreen was so confident in his abilities that he would hurt his peers and risk damaging the very structure of existence by going through with his plan. Along with being egotistical, Evergreen is neglecting and selfish. Not even teaching Gunther any magic whatsoever and was rather neglectful. Also avoiding responsibility for indirectly creating the Fallen because of his crown. Escaping his punishments by running away, and doesn't even see his reincarnations as people, but as extensions of himself. Showing outrage when people take his stuff, or insult him. Though despite his cruelty towards others, Evergreen does seem to have a genuine desire to protect the world at any cost (though this could simply stem from a desire to further prove his own might). Not to mention everyone would put the blame of the troubles on him, while are true, forget that he hadn't done so on purpose or even willingly. Biography The Forgotten Age Many years ago, before much of anything , Evergreen, the first Ice Elemental, alongside his apprentice Gunther were spending their days as usual. Until one day, they learned upon a comet that Evergreen envision that would arrive upon their current world. He would call a meeting with his fellow Elementals with a plan that could supposedly save them. Where he would create a item, a magical crown, that would grant the users greatest wish. Where he would then use it to wish away their problem the comet, with everything going back to normal. His fellow Elementals disagreed, believing that his deepest inner wish might not even be the destruction of the comet, and may make things worse. Deciding to accept this fate, something that angered him. So Evergreen would freeze the Elementals and decide to make the crown himself without any aid aside from Gunther. Where they would travel gathering the materials necessary, such as the ruby eyes of the ancient lava dog Magwood, the source of the crowns power. The crown was finished, but would then be stolen by a certain group that distracted him while then used to create him, Sammael. Along with the second generation of Grimm later called Fallen. A perfect fusion between Grimm and man. Angered and outraged that his crown was used to make this abomination, Evergreen would attack the Pit of Hate and actually freeze it over. Where his power would eliminate the Children of Grimm easily while simultaneously creating a new age of frost. The cult now scattered with only the child left, which Evergreen would have killed if not for Yen Sid. The Elementals would agree with Yen Sid (Not realizing the mistake at the time), and would attempt to put restrictions on Evergreen who refused to take responsibility. And like last time, the group would fail in catching him as Evergreen would quickly escape while getting his crown. Where he would then try to use it in order to save the world. Disaster struck though as his home was attacked once more, Magwood upset and angry causing Evergreen to be unable to even use the crown himself. So he ordered Gunther to use it. However, Gunthers wish wasn't to wish away the comet, but to instead be a great person like Evergreen, the crown granting him that wish. Morphing him into a smaller version of his master with a beard and long nose, where he would constantly chant "Gunther, no!", ''while shooting magic, as he viewed Evergreen as a man who shot ice magic around and order people. Evergreen trying to get him to use a focus spell, but realized to late he never taught him magic, thus ending him and the entity of the Forgotten Age to start a new world. Aftermath and Legacy While he along with his other Elementals were reincarnating, the very power of the Elementals realized the mistake that is Evergreen and would alter themselves so that such a power would never land in a person like him again. His future reincarnations not remembering him fondly, seeing him as a disgrace to the Elemental name. Blaming him for what happened and believing him to have created the new Fallen and monsters. Where they would also do their best to suppress his lingering spirit so current Elementals wouldn't meet him at all. His magical crown, later dubbed 'The Ice Crown', would also survive. While nobody would know what it truly is or its grand power, it would later find hands to a certain man Simon Petrikov who found an interest in it. Later on, a mad man for gold, and finally a woman called Dr. Patience who seems to eerily know something that she shouldn't know. Only a few know what it truly is. Grimmfall In the present timeline, Evergreen would meet Nigel annoyed it took him so long to get his power, only to be replaced by Elsa who decided it'd be best if she did the talking. The spirits suppressing him again once more. Nigel later learning about Evergreen's past and wasn't amused, instantly insulting his ways and calling out his arrogance and selfishness. Considering him a jerk. Evergreen would quickly bust out of the spirits suppression and argue with Nigel, who rebutted him back. Elsa would return and that would be the last time Evergreen would be seen for a while. Elemental Rescue Arc He would come back and appear within Nigel's mind, scoffing at his foolishness with Nigel slightly surprised Evergreen bust out again. Evergreen would then try to warn him about something, but Nigel would refuse to hear the words of a egotistic wishing to be freed. The two would soon fight and argue, with Nigel upset when Evergreen suggested he leave the Gem Homeworld on his own without the others, infuriating him. Evergreen would then state Nigel wasn't even a 'True Elemental' alongside everyone after himself. Nigel then deciding that if Evergeen wanted to help, he could either get lost or just give him the information. Evergreen would choose the latter and leave. Powers and Abilities As the first Ice Elemental, naturally Evergreen was powerful, more so as he had been capable of using his power at full strength. Able to conjure ice, freeze people, summon storms, and even imprison his fellow Elementals for a while. Rather easily to considering he also escaped them despite their own powers. At his greatest, he can create an entirely new Ice Age on the planet. Though while strong, he was also rather intelligent. Having studied many things and new much in magic. Capable of even creating his most powerful item, the Ice Crown. A device capable of warping reality to a great degree by making one's inner wish come true. Though while it can be reversed, according to one Elemental it is nearly impossible to do so. He can also easily escape the repression his reincarnations do on him. Stating that they were weak to even hold him back. Most likely he could break out whenever though does have slight difficulty, and only breaks out if he wishes to. Though despite all his power and intelligence, his one weakness is considered to be his shortsightedness and arrogance. Relationships '''Original Elementals'-Their view on him was far from good. And while they may have acknowledged his genius, everything else was a no go viewing him as arrogant and selfish, who couldn't even take responsibility for his own actions. Especially when he had indirectly created the Fallen, even if by accident. For Evergreen he sees them as spineless fools who wouldn't even act to save their world. Also calling out on them for letting Sammael live. Which oddly, may have been the only thing he was right about considering what the first Fallen became. '''Past Ice Elementals- '''Not a single one of the Ice Elementals after him view him in good light. While they all understand he is indeed the first, and that he is a part of them, they reject that part. Even going so far to repress him simply because they don't like him. Putting the blame of the Fallen and other things on him. Evergreen would see them as idiots that couldn't live long enough, and states they were weak as he can break out of their suppression rather easily. Also telling Nigel that they weren't even 'True Elementals' like him. '''Nigel- '''Out off all the reincarnations, the relationship between the two is horrible. Nigel despising Evergreen and ashamed of him. Believing all the problems such as the Fallen, and doomed the world and viewing him as a coward. For Evergreen-despite trying to warn him-also sees Nigel as another idiot that will likely get himself killed. Scoffing at friendship and states it hadn't even been him to make the Fallen, yet still refuses to take responsibility for his actions and indirect cause of releasing the'Ultimate Evil'. Either way, the two simply hate each other. Though it has been shown that sooner or later, they may have to work together or they will all die. '''Gunther-'''Out of everyone he actually treats Gunther slightly better than most, having technically been his father. And seemed to trust him enough to aid him. Though in the end, he still neglected him, refused to teach him magic, saw him incompetent. Though before his death, he did realize his mistake at not teaching him magic, yet still called him a rather 'messed up' individual. As for the little dinosaur, while his views on his master is slightly bias, he does indeed view Evergreen as a strong person and genuinely liked him. Seeing him as a hero and always helped him constantly being loyal. Wishing to be like him which-in a way-came true. Background Information He is a character from the animated series ''Adventure Time, ''who appeared in the episode Evergreen. Trivia .He had been the one to indirectly make the Fallen, including Sammael who would become the Ultimate Evil'. .Oddly enough, he had been right to try and kill Sammael, as later on he would become something much worse to the rest of the world as a whole. Even the comet he tried destroying contained a 'certain evil' which would to reside on the world. .While questionable, he is indeed Gunther's father...after taking his egg away from his mother. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Faunus Category:Deceased